


Muffet's Little Love

by coldphoenix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: One-shot. Muffet is in love for the first time in her life and she puts all her effort into making her soul mate like her, but will her gestures of love be returned?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Undertale fic... I wasn't going to write it but I think Muffet is just such an adorable character, so after a lot of thinking about it I decided to give her a little one-shot. I think it's cute, but... I guess that's down to you to decide.  
> Please forgive me if the characters are OOC, I'm still new to Undertale writing and I guess this fic was kind of an experiment for me. This is just a one-shot for now, but if the reviews are good I might make it into a larger fic. So... by all means please review, and enjoy.  
>  **N.B.** I used a couple of songs in this fic, all of which will be referenced at the end for anyone who wants to look them up.

_Sigh_. In the dark webby depths of Muffet’s parlour, a group of spiders watched in confusion as their monster leader let out another dreamy sigh. This wasn’t like her… Normally Muffet was so lively and upbeat, but lately she’d been daydreaming a lot. She still looked happy, but… a different kind of happy. More… ‘content’ than ‘gleeful’. It was weird.

Finally deciding to question her, the spiders dropped down around their leader.   
“Muffet, what’s wrong?” One of them asked.   
“Oh – what do you mean, Dearies?” Muffet replied innocently, offering the spiders a friendly smile.   
“Well… you’ve been thinking a lot.” One of the spiders said.   
“Yeah – you shouldn’t do that. People will start calling you a nerd.” Another one commented.   
“Oh – oh, dear!” Muffet gasped. “I don’t want to be called a nerd! But…” She looked away shyly, and blushed. “I… I can’t stop thinking about a…” Her blush deepened. “A boy.”   
“ _Ooo_!” The spiders all wailed excitedly.   
“You’re getting another boyfriend? Fun!” One of them exclaimed.   
“It’s been a while since we’ve had a boy to eat!”   
“No no, you don’t understand!” Muffet protested.

She looked at the spiders sceptically, wondering how she should say this. The idea of her having a boyfriend wasn’t new. Muffet went on a lot of dates… She was a very pretty spider after all, and a lot of monsters liked going on dates with her. But, it never lasted long. Unfortunately, the boys were always more into Muffet than she was into them, and after a couple of dates she always got bored of them, which would result in her wrapping them up in her web, and… well, sometimes she baked them into her pastries and other times she and her spider companions just ate them raw. Either way, they were devoured after dying a horrible death. This one though… This was different, and Muffet wasn’t quite sure why. “I…” She uttered quietly. “I… don’t think I’ll ever want to eat this one.”   
“What!” The spiders all gasped in disbelief.   
“Like… _Never_? Not even if you get bored of him?” One of them asked.   
“Mm-mm.” Muffet uttered, shaking her head. “Even if I stop liking him, I feel like I’d still want him alive. He’s… sort of special.” She looked at the spiders with a confused expression on her face. “What does that mean?”

The spiders all went quiet for a moment, staring at Muffet. Their silence almost made her nervous, until eventually they let out a loud, almighty scream.   
“ _ **Aiiii**_!” The spiders squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.   
“Muffet! Don’t you know what that means?” One of them exclaimed.   
“It means you’re in _**love**_!”  
“Love?” Muffet blinked.   
“Yes! You’ve finally found your **soul** mate!”   
“S… Soul mate?” Muffet repeated, her cheeks darkening again. “You mean, like… my permanent boyfriend?”   
“ _Yes_!” The spiders shrieked. “Oh, it’s so exciting!”   
“Muffet, I’m so happy for you!”   
“What are you waiting for? Go get him!” 

Muffet bit her lip in excitement as a fluttery tingle went through her heart. Were they right? Could this really be happening to her? Was this boy really her… soul mate? Oh, how unexpected! Muffet never thought she’d find her soul mate, and not so soon anyway! She hadn’t been going on dates for _that_ long… Ooo, this was perfect! They could have such fun together! She could teach him all about being a spider, and baking, and capturing people and tying them up and eating them if they didn’t do things her way… Oh, how wonderful!   
“Muffet, how are you going to get him?” One of the spiders asked.   
“Well… I was just going to ask him out.” Muffet shrugged. “And if he says no, I’ll just tie him up until he gives in, like I always do.”   
“No!” The spiders gasped.   
“Muffet, you can’t do your usual routine – this is your soul mate we’re talking about! He has to _want_ to be with you.”   
“Yeah – you can’t just force him to do whatever you want, he has to like you!”   
“But what if he doesn’t?” Muffet whimpered. “I mean… I know it’s pretty uncommon, but sometimes they do say no.”   
“Well in that case, you’ll have to win him over in a way that’s pleasant for him too.” One of the spiders replied.   
“Oh…” Muffet sighed, folding each set of her arms sulkily. “That sounds terribly difficult… It would be so much easier if I could just tie him up and make him date me…” She paused for a moment, thinking about it. Hm… … … Well… maybe the spiders were right. It _would_ kind of defeat the purpose of having a soul mate if he didn’t even want to be there… But then again, if he really was her soul mate it shouldn’t be too hard to win him over, right? “Maybe I could bake something for him.” Muffet smiled. “Something special.”   
“Oh! That’s a great idea!” The spiders exclaimed.   
“Muffet – if you bake him something really nice, and combine that with how pretty you are anyway, he’ll definitely be into you!”   
“It’ll be love at first sight!”   
“Eep!” Muffet squealed excitedly, her heart tingling again at the thought of him falling in love with her. Oh, it would be so perfect! And he’d have so much fun taking her pet for walks with her – the three of them could be like one big happy family! And she could marry him and maybe start a real family of her own… Oops! What was she thinking? Muffet felt her entire face darken. Oh, it was way too soon to be thinking about that! She should at least ask him out first before she started planning their life together. “Okay!” Muffet beamed. “Guys – go out and get me the best ingredients the underground has to offer!”   
“Okay!” The spiders all cheered.

_My boy Lollipop_  
You make my heart go giddyup  
You are as sweet as candy  
You're my sugar dandy

Muffet exhaled and wiped her forehead as she pulled her fiftieth round of ‘love cakes’ out of the oven.   
“Okay…” The spiders groaned exhaustedly. “Muffet… I’m sure this batch is fine.” They looked over at the pile of discarded cakes and cookies beside them, all of which were delicious and the best baking Muffet had ever done, but none of them had been good enough for her to give to her future husband.   
“Well ‘fine’ isn’t good enough! This is my true love we’re talking about!” Muffet barked, following the spiders’ gaze to the pile of doughy rejects. “Don’t worry – we’ll be able to sell those.”   
“We don’t get _that_ many customers…” One of the spiders mumbled.   
“Well you guys can have the leftovers.” Muffet said. “Now…” She stuck her fork into one of the cakes she’d made, and took a bite.

The spiders watched in anticipation, praying that she would finally be satisfied with this batch. They really didn’t have the money to keep buying more ingredients…  
“This boy had better be worth it.” One of the spiders whispered to her companions.   
“I heard that, Deary.” Muffet hissed, causing the spiders to shriek and flinch. “Humph.” Muffet grunted. She chewed on the cake, and the spiders watched as she frowned in concentration… and then she smiled. “Perfect!” Muffet exclaimed.   
“Phew!” The spiders all breathed a sigh of relief. “So we can wrap these up now?”   
“Oh! Ahuhuhu!” Muffet laughed. “No, of course not, Silly! We need to decorate them!” She looked at the spiders. “Go and get me the best cake decorations this world has to offer!”   
“But we already spent all our –” The spiders stopped talking when Muffet shot them a deadly glare. “… We’ll find something.” They whimpered, and went off to beg for cake decoration donations.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too

There was a warm atmosphere in Muffet’s parlour as she finished the final touch-ups to her appearance. The cakes she’d baked for her soon-to-be boyfriend were decorated and wrapped in a beautiful gift bag that she had made herself, and once she’d finished with the cakes Muffet had allowed the spiders to give her a manicure and pedicure, and do her hair and makeup… Now they all stared at her in admiration as Muffet finished applying her lipstick.   
“Well?” She asked her spidery audience as she admired herself in the mirror.   
“Muffet, you look even prettier than usual!” One of the spiders exclaimed.   
“Yeah, he’s definitely going to fall for you now!”   
“He’ll never want to let you go!”   
“Ahuhu… Thanks.” Muffet giggled, her makeup hiding her blushing. “Well…” She picked up the gift bag, and looked at the note she’d attached to its side. “Um… you don’t think this is too much?” She felt kind of embarrassed… She’d written her true feelings down in this note, about how she’d liked him for so long and she thought about him all the time and he was the cutest boy she’d ever seen… “It doesn’t come across as clingy, does it?”   
“No way!” The spiders protested.   
“Muffet, he’ll think it’s totally adorable!”   
“He’s guaranteed to date you when he reads that!”   
“Okay…” Muffet smiled, listening to their advice. “Well then,” She looked at the door to her parlour, and grinned at her spider companions. “I’m going to go get him!”   
“Yay!” The spiders all cheered.

_Sometimes when I think about it_  
I never really thought about it before  
And most times when I think about it  
It only leaves me wanting something more

Muffet practically skipped across Hotland, with a wide grin on her face as she saw a hot dog stand in the distance.   
“Muffet, are we there yet?” A spidery voice came from nearby. Her shoulder, to be exact.   
“What!” Muffet gasped, her five eyes widening as she recognised the voice. “Guys, you weren’t supposed to come too!” She frowned.   
“Sorry, it’s just too exciting to miss. This one is special, after all.” Another spider replied. “We’ll be quiet, we promise.”   
“Just stay hidden, I don’t want him to think I need moral support!” Muffet hissed.   
“Of course!” The spiders nodded, retreating into Muffet’s clothing. “We’ll be quiet. He won’t have any idea we’re here.”

Muffet let out a short sigh. Actually… She was kind of glad they were here, she was a little nervous. She wasn’t normally nervous… Normally it was boys that asked her out anyway rather than the other way round, but even if she did the asking she was never nervous. Maybe it was because she’d always known that even if they said no she could just tie them up and drag them on a date with her anyway… but she couldn’t with this one! He had to _want_ to be with her – he had to like her, and… that was kind of unnerving.

Muffet finally reached the hot dog stand, and braced herself to ask out its occupant, when her face fell. Who… Who was that?   
“Muffet, are you sure that’s a boy?” One of the spiders whispered to her as she poked her head out of hiding.   
“Yeah, it… it kind of looks like a girl.” Another spider agreed. “I mean… A kind of manly girl, but still a girl…”   
“No, that’s not him!” Muffet whispered back. She looked at the person at the hot dog stand with a confused expression on her face. Who was that? It was a woman with blue skin and red hair… she looked kind of like a fish, actually. A fish with yellow teeth, and an eye patch… Ew. She was so ugly! The boy was way cuter! Muffet **had** to find him! “Excuse me, Deary…” Muffet began, offering the strange fish woman a polite smile.   
“ _What_?” The woman replied icily, sending a chill down Muffet’s spine. Wow. She seemed kind of pissed… Humph! Muffet didn’t much like her attitude!   
“You may get to eat someone after all, my dears…” She whispered to her spider companions, already thinking about how big of a web she would need to tie this woman up.   
“You want to buy a hot dog?” The fish woman offered. “They’re 30G.”   
“No thanks.” Muffet replied. “I just wanted to know where I can find the boy that works here?”

Suddenly the fish woman’s face filled with anger, and she looked even more deadly than before.   
“You mean _Sans_?” She snarled.   
“Um… yeah.” Muffet shrugged. Oh, was that his name? ‘Sans’… It was so exotic! How dreamy…  
“He went to Grillby’s for lunch.” The woman growled.   
“Grillby’s?” Muffet repeated. Grillby’s? What? That was new… Muffet knew just about every part of Hotland, but she’d never heard of that. “So then… he left you in charge?”   
“Wow, delegating his work! He must be some kind of manager!” A spidery whisper came from under Muffet’s clothing.   
“Muffet, I bet he’s super rich!”   
“And manager types are always so confident, and they spoil their girlfriends constantly!”

Muffet tried to contain her excitement as she listened to her spider companions. Wow, they were right… Sans must be really high up in his job if he could just up and leave whenever he wanted! _Eep_!   
“Yeah, he left me in charge…” The fish woman hissed. “You know, just for ten minutes while he went to grab a burger…” She looked at Muffet, her expression cold and deadly, as if she were ready to kill. “That was _**four hours ago**_!” She let out a loud scream and leapt onto the counter, holding a spear in each hand. “And you know the worst part? He was supposed to bring my lunch back with him!” She raised the spears up and glared down at Muffet, her self-control rapidly falling as her anger grew. “So you go to Grillby’s, you find that lazy bonehead, and you tell him to get his ass back here _**right now**_!”

Muffet let out a shriek as the woman hurled her spears at her. Without even thinking she dropped the cakes and used her four arms to grab the spears before they sliced her in two. She caught them just in time, and stood with wide eyes as she stared at the deadly weapons in her hands. What… the hell!   
“ **Hey**!” Muffet yelled, glaring at the fish woman. “You almost killed me, you stupid trout!”   
“Ha. Sorry about that.” The woman replied, suddenly seeming happy again after her therapeutic spear throwing. “Nice catch! You’ve got some good reflexes there.” She leapt down from the counter, and picked the gift bag up off the floor, and offered it to Muffet. “You dropped your weird handbag.”   
“It’s not a handbag!” Muffet barked, snatching the cake bag back off the woman. She quickly looked inside, hoping with all her might that the cakes weren’t damaged. Hm… actually, they seemed okay… but still! “I’m going to wrap you up –”  
“No! Muffet, you can’t!” The spiders gasped, cutting her off. “She might be a friend of Sans! If you hurt her, he won’t want to go out with you!”   
“ _Dammit_ …” Muffet hissed, realising they were right. It annoyed her so much that she couldn’t capture and devour this woman that she now hated. Ugh! So **irritating**! … Humph. Well… Muffet didn’t like fish anyway. This ugly trout wouldn’t taste nice! “Just tell me how to get to Grillby’s!” Muffet demanded.   
“You don’t know Grillby’s?” The fish woman uttered, tidying up the hot dog stand. “It’s in Snowdin.” She leaned on the counter, and grinned. “Well, we’re closed for the day! See ya later. Oh – if you see Sans, tell him he can keep my lunch. I’m having dinner with my girlfriend anyway. Bye!” She grabbed her spears and bolted away towards the Hotland Laboratory, leaving the hot dog stand only slightly less untidy than it was before.

Muffet watched her leave, and once again the spiders started talking.   
“Muffet… did you hear that? He’s in Snowdin… What are we going to do?”   
“Well, we’re going to Snowdin of course, Deary.” Muffet replied cheerfully.   
“What! But Snowdin’s way too cold!”   
“Ssh! Don’t be crazy! This is Muffet’s soul mate we’re talking about – he’s worth the cold!” Another spider voice insisted. “Muffet, if you ask him out quickly and bring him back here right away, it should be fine.”   
“That’s just what I thought.” Muffet grinned. “Don’t worry, my dearies. We won’t be in the snow for long. Let’s go!” 

She travelled through Hotland and finally reached a river, where she was met with a boat with a strange cloaked figure on it. “Um… excuse me?” Muffet uttered. “I wonder if –”  
“Tra la la!” The figure exclaimed. “I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman…? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?”   
“Um… Yes.” Muffet answered cautiously, and stepped onto the boat. “I want to go to Snowdin.”   
“Oh! No no no…” The figure gasped, looking at her. “Snowdin is much too cold for spiders! I can’t in all good conscience take you there, what if you got sick? I would blame myself forever.”   
“No, you don’t understand!” Muffet protested. “It’s very important – my soul mate is in Snowdin and I have to –”  
“Soul mate!” The figure cried. “Well, why didn’t you say? Even cold can’t stand in the way of love! **Let’s go**!”

Muffet’s eyes widened as the boat suddenly turned into some kind of dog and stood up in the water, and before she could even hold on properly Muffet found herself being carried down the river at tremendous speed. She clung onto the boat as tightly as she could, using every one of her arms as she tried desperately to stop herself being thrown overboard. “Tra la la!” The figure sang excitedly. “My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea…”  
“This guy’s weird…” Muffet mumbled. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you so_  
But I don't want you to know  
I need you, I need you, I need you so  
And I'll never let you go

As soon as they reached Snowdin the immense cold struck Muffet, and she shivered painfully.   
“Are you alright?” The cloaked figure asked.   
“Y… Yes.” Muffet nodded, determined not to give up. “You wouldn’t know the way to Grillby’s, would you…?”  
“Yes – keep going down, towards the buildings, and you’ll see it. It’s the obvious one.”   
“Th-Thank you.” Muffet uttered through her shivers, and she stepped off the boat. Okay… she had to be quick, before she and her friends froze to death!

Muffet hurried off towards the main buildings of Snowdin, clutched her gift bag in her cold, pale hands as she looked around frantically.   
“M-Muffet – there!” One of the spiders shivered.   
“Q-Quickly… I’m – I’m going to die out here.”   
“Hold on!” Muffet pleaded to her shivering spider friends, and she ran towards Grillby’s.

Once she was inside, the warmth hit her like the cosiest blanket in the world. Okay… This was better! She was already getting her colour back. Muffet hoped she didn’t look too pale… Oh no! What if she looked sick? Maybe he wouldn’t like her…  
“Is that a spider?”   
“What’s she doing all the way out here?” The customers of Grillby’s started whispering about Muffet, much to her annoyance. How rude!   
“Well? Is he here?” The spiders asked.

Muffet looked around, and her heart sank. No… He wasn’t.   
“We must have missed him…” Muffet uttered sadly. “He’s not here…”  
“Aww…” The spiders moaned in disappointment.   
“Well… Muffet, can we please stay here for a little while? Just to get warm again?”   
“Sure…” Muffet mumbled, the disheartenment in her voice as clear as day.

She made her way over to the bar, and took a seat. Oh… she felt so sad now. She’d been so excited about asking him out. She’d put so much effort into these cakes, and she’d come all this way… Oh! Stupid Sans! Where _were_ you!   
“Hey.” Muffet’s attention was caught by a voice coming from beside her. She looked to her left, to see a bird monster slouching on his stool. Ugh… He was gross. He was wearing a vest like some kind of bum, and he had a beer gut and he stank… Ew. He had that look in his eyes though… Muffet had seen it countless times before. Really? Did he really think he stood a chance? Why would he even bother? “Grillby said the guy next to you is going to buy you a drink.” The bird man grinned.   
“Oh, did he?” Muffet glanced sceptically at the flame-headed bartender, who looked as if he hadn’t spoken a word yet. Humph. Whatever. She could do with a sugar boost. “Fine. I’ll have a hot chocolate. With marshmallows.”   
“Heh heh… You got some sweet taste there, Cute Legs.” The bird man sniggered. Ugh… Gross. Did he really just say that? Super cringe!   
“Thanks.” Muffet grunted, unimpressed by his not so silver tongue.   
“Ew! Muffet, don’t let him buy you a drink! He’s totally going to ask you out, and no offence but I don’t want to eat this one!” The spiders cried in disgust. “He looks so dirty.”   
“But I want a free hot chocolate.” Muffet whispered back, and sipped the warm drink that was placed in front of her. Ah… That was better. Hot chocolate always made Muffet feel a warmth in her heart. … Hm… But, Sans would have been warmer. Oh… where was he! This was such a horrible feeling. Muffet had never felt like this before, over anyone! Never! She felt so… sad? No, not just sad – she felt heartbroken! Her love was gone, and she didn’t know where, and she really wanted to see him! It hurt so much. … Huh. Wow. Wait – was this what her boyfriends felt like when she dumped them and then devoured them? It sucked! No wonder they never seemed to like it.   
“So, what’s a spider doing all the way out here?” The sleezy bird man began, looking at Muffet with lecherous eyes. “Not that I’m complaining. If you have nowhere to stay tonight, you can stay at my place. Don’t worry…” His eyes twinkled. “I won’t _bite_.”  
“Ewwwwwww!” The spiders cried. “Muffet! He’s gross!”   
“At least tie his mouth up!”   
“Hm.” Muffet snorted, looking at the bird man in disgust. “Thanks, but I have a home to go to.”   
“Ha. Ah well. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” The bird shrugged. “So, what are you doing here anyway? You’re going to get sick out here if you aren’t careful – and I’d hate to see that pretty little face of yours damaged.”   
“I’m… looking for someone.” Muffet answered. Hm… Well, actually he seemed to know the bartender… maybe this guy knew Sans too. “Do you know a person named Sans?”   
“Oh – yeah. _Everyone_ knows Sans.” The bird man laughed. “He just left – how long ago, Grillby?”

Muffet looked at Grillby, who opened his mouth to speak when the bird man jumped in. “Grillby says like ten minutes ago. He went to his post to pick up some ketchup.”   
“What, the hot dog stand?” Muffet frowned. Great, now she’d have to go all the way back there again! That was so annoying! Anyway, wasn’t it closed for the day?   
“Nah nah, that’s just his side job.” The bird man replied. “I mean his lookout post – near the ruins. You know, if you want…” He grinned at Muffet, and winked. “I could escort you there. I mean, a young pretty girl in a new town… you could run into some real creeps.”   
“Yes, you’re right.” Muffet huffed, and hopped off her bar stood. “Thanks for the drink.” She turned and headed for the door, her heart suddenly flooded with excitement at the thought that she might finally get to see her future boyfriend.   
“Hey!” The bird man called after her. “Grillby says if you want to see Sans, you have to give me your number!”   
“She’s gone.” Grillby uttered, and looked at the bird. “And stop making up my dialogue, you jackass.”

Meanwhile, Muffet was hurrying through Snowdin as fast as her legs could carry her. Oh… it was so cold! If she’d known she’d be coming to Snowdin, she would have worn a longer dress! Okay… she had to focus. Think warm thoughts, think warm thoughts… Eep! Muffet’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the lookout post in the distance. Oh, was he here? Was he was he was he – _**Eep**_! He… He was! She could just make it out… She’d know that blue hoody anywhere. Oh… maybe after he agreed to go out with her he’d open his hoody up and pull her close to keep her warm… _Ahhh_. Muffet stopped running and closed her eyes for a second, thinking about it. Then he could take her back to his house and they could sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate, and if he got any on his skull she could softly kiss it off…  
“ _ **Muffet**_!” The spiders screamed at her. “Hurry up! We’re freezing!”   
“Oh – I’m sorry, Dearies!” Muffet gasped. “Okay!” She carried on running and stopped a short distance away, preparing herself for the biggest question of her life. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, and looked over at the lookout post… Wow.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

He was… so dreamy. He was just sitting there, so peacefully… He looked kind of bored actually, like he was about to fall asleep. Well… That job was so beneath him, right? If he was smart enough to run a hot dog stand, and delegate his responsibilities to his underlings whenever he wanted… and if everybody in the local bar knew him – he must be some kind of really smart social butterfly business man! What a catch!   
“H-Hey Muffet… is he there?” One of the spiders asked through her shivering.   
“Yeah…” Muffet breathed. “He’s there…”  
“Hm?” The spiders poked their heads out from under Muffet’s clothes to look at her crush.   
“Isn’t he dreamy?” Muffet sighed.

_I used to write your name_  
And put it in a frame  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall

Oblivious to his admirer from afar, Sans sat at his post, leaning back in his chair with a relaxed expression on his face. His bones were lightly dusted with snow, his hoody closed up around him, making him look all snuggly and warm. His always-exposed teeth sparkled even under the snowy clouds of Snowdin and his eyes sockets were alight with a faint blue glow that formed his stunningly magical pupils… _Ahh_. “Guys…” Muffet sighed. “What do you think…?”  
“Hm?” The spiders blinked. “Muffet – where are you looking?”   
“Yeah, all we can see is a skeleton.”   
“Yeah.” Muffet smiled. “That’s him.”   
“ _ **What**_?”

All of a sudden, the spiders all looked angry.   
“Seriously!” One of them yelled.   
“Y-You dragged us… into the cold… for a _skeleton_?”  
“That’s gross!”   
“He can’t even kiss you! He has no lips!”   
“Shut up!” Muffet barked, infuriated by their lack of support. “I can’t believe you’re being so unsupportive – that’s the love of my life over there! We’re going to get married and live happily ever after, and all you care about is how he looks! Don’t be so shallow!”   
“… Sorry, Muffet…” The spiders replied apologetically.   
“You’re right… It doesn’t matter what he looks like, so long as you like him.”   
“Muffet, he’s totally right for you!”   
“Go get him!”   
“Ahuhu, that’s more like it.” Muffet grinned. “Okay! Guys, stay hidden!”

The spiders ducked back down into Muffet’s clothing, and she stared at the lookout station. Okay… this was it. Time to catch her true love. Muffet took a breath and cleared her throat, and made her way towards Sans, her cold hands tightly holding onto the gift bag.

Sans was almost asleep when she approached him. He hadn’t been at his post all day and so he was putting all the concentration he had into sitting here really still now, and it was exhausting. He almost didn’t notice Muffet approaching. Almost. Sans moved his eyes to the pretty spider girl, and smiled.   
“hey.” He greeted her.   
“H… Hi.” Muffet uttered, her cheeks flushing slightly as she realised she sounded nervous. Okay… she had to be cool. This was her one shot!   
“it’s muffet, right?” Sans asked.   
“Yes – that’s right.” Muffet gasped, staring at him. “You… you know my name?”   
“Oh wow – Muffet, he knows you! That totally means he likes you!” A voice came from near her ear. Muffet tried to stop herself from grinning as she listened to her spider friends. Eep…  
“yeah, it was on one of your flyers.” Sans replied. Oh… right. Muffet felt a little disappointed. So… he hadn’t gone out of his way to learn her name. Oh well. He still totally liked her – she could tell! “what can i help you with?”   
“I…” Muffet began. Oh, dammit! What was she supposed to say? She didn’t know how to not sound clingy. Okay… Be cool, be cool… “I made you these.” Muffet said, and held the gift bag out to him. “It’s, um… just a few cakes. No big deal.” Okay, good. She was downplaying it. She didn’t want to come across as desperate!   
“gee, thanks.” Sans grinned, looking inside the bag. “wow, these look great. are these a new style you’re bringing out?”   
“Well…” Muffet uttered, blushing. “If you like them… maybe I could make you some more.”   
“sounds good. i’ll look forward to it.” Sans nodded, and it took every ounce of willpower in Muffet’s body to stop herself squealing at the top of her lungs. He was looking forward to it! He wanted to see her again! OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!   
“Muffet, you’re totally nailing it!” A spidery voice spoke to her.   
“Yeah, but hurry it up! It’s freezing cold!”   
“Tell him about the note, quick!”   
“Oh.” Muffet gasped, remembering her note. He hadn’t seen it, had he? Well… maybe she should leave it, for him to discover later. That would be more romantic, right?   
“hey, babe.” Sans’s voice caused Muffet’s heart to stop. Oh… _**Wow**_! He was calling her ‘babe’ already? He must really like her! Eep! And she really liked him – oh, she was so in love! She was so happy right now! Even in the freezing cold she was so so so so so –  
“Hi, Sugarbones.” Huh…? That wasn’t Sans’s voice…

Muffet turned round to see a tall goat woman approaching Sans. What? Who was _she_? Why was she calling him that stupid name? Why was she – oh. Oh… _no_! Muffet watched with wide eyes as the goat woman not only came up beside Sans, but she leant down to kiss his cheek. What…? Why was she…? “Oh, you’re covered in snow!” The goat woman giggled, and lovingly brushed the snow off Sans’s skull.   
“ah, don’t worry about it, tori. it’s _snow_ problem.” Sans winked, and the goat woman erupted into a fit of giggles.   
“M-Muffet…” The spiders stammered through their shivering. “They… they seem… kind of… close.”   
“Who are you?” Muffet demanded, her face filled with jealousy as she glared at the goat woman.   
“oh – sorry. this is my girlfriend, toriel. tori, this is muffet, from the bake sale. she’s promoting her new recipe.” Sans wrongly explained.   
“Oh! It’s nice to meet you.” Toriel smiled at Muffet. “Your pastries are delicious – you’ll have to give me the recipe sometime.”   
“yeah, uh… maybe later.” Sans uttered, looking at Muffet with concern. “muffet, you shouldn’t be out in this cold for too long. we’ll stop by your stall tomorrow, okay? go and get yourself warmed up.” He looked at his… girlfriend. “wanna go?” Girlfriend… _Girlfriend_?  
“Sure.” Toriel took hold of Sans’s hand, and flashed Muffet another warm smile. “See you tomorrow, Muffet.” 

Muffet didn’t respond. She couldn’t. She couldn’t believe… This couldn’t be happening! No! Sans was **hers**! He – he was her soul mate! They were in love! He couldn’t be holding hands with another girl, he couldn’t be walking away, and going through the gift bag like he didn’t even think Muffet made those cakes especially for him… “Oh, look what’s on them!” Toriel’s voice came from further and further away. “Little ketchup bottles – isn’t that cute?” 

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you

“are they edible?” Sans’s voice replied. Yes… Of course they were, Sans. They were made from marzipan, especially for you…  
“Mm! Have one.” Toriel grinned as she munched on one of the cakes, and as the two of them wandered away they finished off the cakes between them and carelessly threw Muffet’s hand-made gift bag into a trash can, along with the note that had gone unnoticed by the loved up couple.

_Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too_

“Muffet…” A timid whisper came from near her ear. “Are you… okay?”   
“He has a girlfriend…” Muffet said quietly.   
“I know… It’ll be okay.” The spiders replied. “Don’t worry.”   
“But I… I love him.” Muffet whimpered, her eyes glistening with tears. “He was… the one.”

_Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do

Muffet fell to her knees in despair and sobbed into the ground, ignoring the bitter cold that surrounded her as she buried her face in the snow.   
“Muffet…” The spiders uttered weakly, trying their best to stay warm in her clothes. “We have to go home. It’s too cold.” They waited for her response but she continued crying, unstirred by her own painful shivering. “Muffet… please. It’s freezing. Muffet…” The spidery voices echoed all around her, trying in vain to get Muffet to return to Hotland.

_Let me inside  
Make me stay_

“Muffet…”

_Right beside you_

XXXXX 

(in order of appearance):-   
**My Boy Lollipop** \- Millie Small   
**Pretty Boy** \- M2M   
**Is You** \- M2M 


End file.
